Amnesia
by Marigold2425
Summary: Tapi Gray melewatkan satu orang. Gray tidak ingat akan gadis berambut biru.
1. Chapter 1

Gray yang tadi tertidur, membuka matanya. Pelan-pelan lensa indahnya dapat melihat langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Dia melirik dari sudut matanya, jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai menampakkan butiran-butiran putih yang terjatuh.

Salju?

Gray memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut yang tak tertahankan membuatnya menyerah, berbaring kembali dengan mata yang perlahan mulai terpejam. Gray merasa belum tertidur lama tatkala dia mendengar suara berisik dari luar ruangan.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar diikuti suara perempuan.

"Gray, ini aku Lucy."

Gray membuka matanya kembali. Lucy? Ada apa kemari? Pikir Gray dalam hati.

"Gray, boleh aku masuk?"

Pintu kemudian terbuka dengan keras, menimbulkan suara dobrakan. Gray melirik dari samping, dapat dia lihat bahwa Lucy tidak datang sendirian, di sampingnya terdapat Natsu dan Happy juga. Lucy terlihat ingin marah pada Natsu namun memilih menyerah dengan tingkah laku Natsu.

"Nggh," Gray mengerang ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya.

"Gray, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy pada Gray, khawatir.

Gray mengangguk. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Gray tanyakan, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya saat ini. Melihat Gray yang meringis kesakitan, Happy terlihat khawatir.

"Gray..." ucap Happy khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Gray lirih.

"Gray, kau ingat? Kau terjatuh dari tebing ketika kita bermain. Kau payah... Gray," ucap Natsu, kata-katanya semakin pelan di akhir ketika melihat Lucy melemparkan pandangan padanya.

"Ini kan gara-gara kau!" Lucy sedikit berteriak pada Natsu.

"Aku kan hanya mengajak Happy bermain, aku tidak tahu kalau Gray ada disitu," ujar Natsu membela dirinya. Sepertinya, dia serba salah dimata Lucy.

"Gray, Gomen—" ucap Happy yang merasa bersalah karena Gray pingsan saat terdorong oleh dirinya dan Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gray menjawab dengan pelan. "Oh iya, kenapa turun salju?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Gray, kau tidak ingat? Ini musim dingin, tentu saja turun salju. Maka dari itu, kita mengajakmu keluar untuk bermain bola salju bersama," kata Natsu.

"Bulan apa ini?"

"Bulan desember," balas Lucy.

"Desember?" Gray mengingat-ingat sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Bukankah kemarin masih musim panas? Ketika kita bermain di pantai?" tanya Gray, karena itulah yang dia ingat terakhir kali. Lucy, Natsu, dan Happy terkejut.

"Gray, jangan bercanda!" Rupanya Natsu yang terkenal dengan kebodohannya pun terlihat mengerti situasi yang serius seperti ini.

Lucy terdiam, dia, Natsu dan Happy tidak memeriksakan Gray karena mereka pikir ini adalah hal yang biasa. Lucy berpikir Gray hanya pingsan seperti biasa karena dia tidak melihat ada luka luar di tubuh Gray. Karena terjatuh adalah hal biasa bagi mereka, apalagi ketika mereka bermain-bermain.

"Natsu, panggil Wendy!" Perintah Lucy padanya. Natsu mengangguk dan pergi dengan Happy. Untuk sementara ini, biar Wendy yang memeriksanya, pikir Lucy dalam hati. Jika nanti Gray benar-benar tidak ingat, maka dirinya, Natsu, dan Happy benar-benar melakukan tindakan ceroboh.

~000~

30 menit kemudian Wendy datang. Wendy menggeleng setelah memeriksa Gray, " Tidak ada luka serius lainnya di tubuh Gray, tapi... " ucapannya menggantung.

"Sepertinya Gray tidak akan ingat beberapa hal untuk sementara ini. Itu terjadi karena trauma yang terjadi di kepalanya."

"Sementara? Apa ini artinya Gray akan ingat kembali?" tanya Lucy.

Wendy mengangguk. "Gray akan mengingat kembali semuanya. Dia hanya butuh waktu."

"Gomenasai." Lucy meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gray..." ucap Natsu pelan.

Gray melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang terlihat sedih. Gray yang saat ini duduk di tempat tidurnya berkata,"Ini bukan salah kalian. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kita harus menemanimu malam ini?" usul Natsu yang kemudian langsung dibalas dengan gelengan Gray. Tidak, tidak, jika mereka disini sepertinya kepalaku akan bertambah sakit, pikir Gray.

Gray membuat mereka semua keluar dari kamarnya. Meskipun dapat Gray lihat bahwa mereka tidak rela meninggalkannya sendiri. Tetapi atas bujukan Wendy yang mengerti dengan keinginan Gray, pada akhirnya Natsu, Happy, dan Lucy dengan berat hati pergi dari ruangan ini dan berkata akan kembali besok pagi. Wendy juga meninggalkan beberapa obat pereda rasa sakit jikalau Gray memerlukannya.

Gray kembali berbaring, tapi kali ini dia melihat ke jendela yang tirainya kini sudah tertutup. Gray berkata dalam hati, apa yang harus dicemaskan jika dia tidak ingat satu musim?. Ingatan Gray berakhir di musim panas dan kini sudah musim dingin, Gray melewatkan satu musim yaitu musim gugur.

Hanya satu musim, pikir Gray.

Tapi Gray melewatkan satu orang. Gray tidak ingat akan gadis berambut biru.

~000~

N.A : Well, ini fic GruVia ku yang pertama. Mohon sarannya jika ada penulisan kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika Gray bangun di pagi hari, dari balik jendela Gray melihat salju yang masih turun meskipun tidak lebat. Gray yakin dia tidak mempunyai misi hari ini yang harus dikerjakan... atau mungkin tidak. Sebaiknya dia harus bertanya pada Lucy, pikir Gray.

Suara gaduh lagi-lagi terdengar di depan pintu kamar Gray. Gray menunggu, tapi kali ini tidak ada suara ketukan pintu. Gray berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dan membukanya, namun dia dapati Lucy, Natsu, dan Happy yang terjatuh di depannya. Sepertinya, mereka menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Gray hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah laku mereka.

Gray melihat Lucy yang segera bangkit dan berdiri. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian bertanya, "Gray, apa kau sudah baikan?"

Gray memegang kepalanya dan tidak merasakan sakit. Gray mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Lucy. Natsu yang ada disamping Lucy , terlihat bersemangat mendengar itu.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan, Gray?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Belum," jawab Gray.

"Apa kau mau sarapan bersama?"

Gray ingin menolak tapi dia melihat muka Natsu dan Happy yang terlihat seperti _puppy. _Gray heran melihat hal itu. Lucy yang mengerti melihat Gray bingung kemudian berkata pelan menggunakan mulutnya, bahwa Natsu dan Happy ingin menebus rasa bersalah mereka.

"Bagaimana Gray? Kau mau kan?" ucap Natsu. Gray mengangguk pasrah, padahal dia ingin ketenangan hari ini.

"Aye!" Happy merasa senang.

Gray meminta mereka menunggu sebentar sementara dia membersihkan diri.

~000~

Gray berjalan menyusuri jalanan pinggir kota. Meskipun sudah jam sepuluh, jalanan masih terlihat sepi. Sepertinya para penduduk lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah mereka, meminum teh panas dan menghangatkan diri di dalam selimut.

"Lucy! Sepertinya ini bukan jalan menuju restoran, apa kita tersesat?" Natsu bertanya pada Lucy yang ada di sampingnya. Natsu tidak tahu lokasi restoran baru yang dikatakan Lucy. Tapi biasanya restoran berada di tengah kota kan? Pikir jalanan ini terlihat sepi dari penduduk.

"Kita akan menjemput Juvia terlebih dahulu, aku berjanji akan mengajaknya makan di tempat yang enak," kata Lucy. " Kau tidak keberatan kan, Gray?" tanya Lucy sambil menengok Gray yang ada di belakangnya. Gray berjalan sendiri di belakang mereka.

Gray hanya mengangguk. Tapi Gray tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa dia anggota baru _guild Fairy Tail?_ Atau teman Lucy? Pikir Gray dalam hati. Well, teman Lucy berarti temannya juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Juvia. Lucy melihat Juvia yang sudah berada di depan pagar rumah. Lucy tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Juvia yang melihat Lucy juga tersenyum balik namun matanya tiba-tiba berbinar ketika melihat seorang pemuda di belakang Lucy.

Lucy yang ingin menyapa Juvia tiba-tiba terhenti tatkala dia melihat Juvia mengabaikannya dan pergi menuju Gray. Lucy hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Juvia, sedangkan Natsu dan Happy sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Gray-sama," teriak Juvia dengan riang. Tak dia hiraukan kepulan asap yang menguap dari mulutnya akibat dari dia yang berbicara.

Gray terkejut melihat hal itu. Ada seorang gadis yang tidak dia kenal tiba-tiba menyapanya dengan riang. Juvia yang mengabaikan ekspresi Gray, ingin memegang lengan Gray. Namun gray menghindarinya dengan mundur ke belakang.

Ada sekilat garis sedih yang Gray lihat di mata gadis itu, tapi dengan cepat menghilang. Seperti hal itu sudah biasa bagi gadis itu. Hening sementara waktu sampai akhirnya Gray berkata, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Eh?" Juvia terkejut mendengarnya. Namun lebih terkejut lagi, Lucy, Natsu dan Happy. 'Jangan bilang...' pikir Lucy. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan, pikirnya.

Lucy maju dan berdiri di antara mereka. Dapat dia lihat ekspresi bingung dari keduanya. Tapi ekspresi bingung Gray dan Juvia sama sekali berbeda. Jika Gray hanya bingung karena dia pikir ada seseorang yang tidak dia kenar bertingkah dekat dengannya. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Juvia, dia merasa bingung, kecewa dan sedih bercampur padanya, Juvia mungkin berharap Gray hanya bercanda.

"Ah, kau anggota baru ya?"

Dan hal itu diperparah dengan kata-kata dari Gray.

Lucy mencoba menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang semudah mungkin untuk dimengerti oleh Juvia. Mendengar hal itu, Juvia melihat Gray dengan khawatir. Tapi dia ingat bahwa Gray menghindarinya tadi dan itu membuat Juvia bersedih.

Lucy mencoba menenangkan Juvia, "Aku yakin Gray juga pasti tidak ingat salah satu nama anggota guild lainnya." Juvia mengangguk." Jangan khawatir, Juvia."

Meskipun dia mengatakan hal itu pada Juvia, tapi sebenarnya Lucy sangat khawatir. Juvia hanya terdiam, itu akan lebih baik jika Juvia berisik, memanggil-manggil nama Gray seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, pikir Lucy.

~000~

Mereka melanjutkan pergi menuju restoran, tapi semenjak dari rumah Juvia, suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan Natsu dan Happy yang biasanya berisik pun terdiam. Lucy yang berdiri di samping Natsu mencoba memberi sinyal melalui matanya pada Natsu untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya sinyal itu terhenti karena otak Natsu juga sedang tidak berada di tempatnya.

Lucy tidak berani melihat ke belakang. Dia hanya berjalan lurus bersama dengan Natsu dan Happy sampai di tempat tujuan.

Di belakang, Juvia berjalan sambil menunduk, sesekali melemparkan pandangan pada Gray dari sudut matanya. Gray juga tidak berniat berbicara kembali, dia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya masing-masing.

"Lucy!" suara Juvia terdengar jelas ditelinga Lucy. "Iya?" Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Emm... bisakah kita pergi ke guild setelah makan bersama?" tanya Juvia memandang Lucy dengan sorot mata sendunya.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Juvia, Lucy dikagetkan dengan dengan jawaban Natsu. "Tentu, aku juga ingin bertemu Gajeel," jawab Natsu bersemangat. "Kau juga ingin bertemu Lily kan, Happy?"

"Aye~." Happy menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

Lucy melirik dan berbisik pada Natsu, "apa yang kau lakukan."

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin aku membuat suasana ceria," balas Natsu sama lirihnya dengan ucapan Lucy. Lucy ingin memukul kepala Natsu saat ini juga.

Lucy mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Juvia. Dia pasti ingin melihat apakah Gray dapat mengingat semua nama anggota guild. Lucy merasakan keringat dingin jatuh pada pelipisnya. Dia melihat Gray yang masih tenang dengan raut wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba Lucy ingin memukulnya. Kenapa dia bisa tidak ingat dengan Juvia sih? Dia kan bisa tidak ingat dengan Gajeel, Laxus, atau Loki atau yang lainnya sehingga tidak masalah seperti ini.

Hal itu juga yang terngiang dalam pikiran Juvia. Kenapa Gray tidak mengingatnya?

.

.

.

A.N : Aku tidak tahu kalau ini bakalan bagus atau ngga, keluar dari karakter atau ngga. Aku cuma pengin bikin fanfic tentang Gruvia karena yang jelas, udah lama banget aku pengin bikin tapi gak dapet feelnya karena karakter Gray yang Tsundere itu susah dibuat.

Terimakasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Mohon tinggalkan jejak agar aku lebih semangat menulisnya^^


End file.
